Lingering eyes (PLIM,KEVEDD)
by Ultravioletlex
Summary: Kevin and Eddward have been married for a while and decided to have a child. Raising it is going to prove more difficult then they guessed.
1. Chapter 1

"Do you really think this is a good idea? I mean do you think we're ready for something 'this' big?"

"Honestly?... I'm not sure...but I do have confidence in us."

"Are you sure? We're still in the car... We can still cancel the appointment..."

"...I'm sure...calm yourself Kevin...it's going to be ok" Eddward said softly. A small smile on his face for reassurance. Trying to calm his husbands nerves.

Kevin's shoulders seems to relax a little as he smiled back,softy squeezing edds hand for comfort. A year and a half after their marriage , the subject 'children' came into the couples view. At first they both shrugged it off , but after a while edd started to think about it more and more. Little did he know that Kevin shared the same problem until one night edd sat Kevin down and brought the subject up. The red-head was shocked at the 'out-of-the-blue' subject, but then confessed to edd he had been think alot about that lately too, to edds relief. That night they sat in deep conversation. At the end Kevin felt fairly confidant about their decision. But now...now that they were in the car... Infront of the building...he couldn't deny. He was nervous. He was surprised his lover was staying to calm. But as Kevin gaze into the others deep '0cean blue' irises, he found himself calming. Once he felt his heart slow to a regular pace, he gave edds hand one last squeeze before they both exited the car. The two walking hand in hand into the building.

They were both greeted by a nice looking amber headed lady. "Hello! You two must be the 'Barr' couple! I'm Stacy!" She said Ina cherry voice. The two nodded and she reach out to shake their hand. She the gestured to the door behind her "well your right on time. Shall we go see the kids?" She offered and edd glanced at Kevin who looked at her and nodded "yes. Thank you"

She turned her heal an lead the two to the door. Once she opened it edd, and Kevin were over whelmed with kids everywhere. All different sizes and ages. Ones as young as half a year old and ones old enough to be in their later teen years. Kevin and Eddward were wide eyed still at the door. Stacy ushered then inside "go ahead! Talking to anyone you want!" She said in that naturally happy voice she had. Kevin cleared his throat and pulled edd inside the loud busy room. Edd gulped and let him do so, dispite the obvious germ issue. Stacy stood at the door and watched. Kevin and edd glanced at the teenagers in the corner who all just scowled back at them. Edd quickly turned away from them. Kevin fallowed edd through the room. Edd glanced from kid to kid. After 15 minutes of looking, each kid completely rejecting or ignoring the couple. Edd sighed and turned to Kevin "this is hopeless" he said softy. Kevin softly and rubbed his arm "it's ok...you knew we might not find them today...but I'm sure we will if we keep looking...they just might not be at this building...they might be somewhere else and we just have to go look for them..." He said. Edd turned his head to the side "yah...I guess your righ-" edd stopped in mid-sentence as he gazed to the side. Kevin gave him a weird look "edd?...eeedd?...edd what's wrong?" Kevin asked as he turned his head to see what the other was looking at.

Edd was gazing at a child. Around a year old with naturally 'leafy green' hair. Just sitting there alone cuddling a cactus stuffy. A book infront of him ,upside down, looking at the plants in the much to advanced book, as happy as can be. Edd slowly made his way over to the child that simply took his breath away for a reason unknown to him. Edd knelt in front of him catching the little boys attention.

The little greens headed boy looked up at edd with a blank face, before breaking out into a giant one toothed smile that just melted doubleDs heart. Edd gazed into the little ones big green eyes.

After a moment of the child studying edd , he kept his cactus stuffy tight under his little arm ad reached up at edd making little grabby hands. Edds insides warmed up as he happily reached out and took the child in his arms then stood.

Kevin had stood back to watch the while scene. He was smiling wide as edd made his way over to him,child in hand. Kevin gave him a 'you sure?' Look and edd smiled wider and nodded. Kevin gave a nod and they walked bak to Stacy who was still smiling as wide as ever. "I see you two met jim! Wonderful! Now lets go take care of some paper work shall we?!"

Once the paper work was done with, she gave Kevin all of Jim's clothes and car seat. Stay told edd how Jim came to them with the stuffed cactus and that he never lets anyone else touch it. How he never barley let it go. Edd nodded understanding. He remembered that how he was with his hat. It was (is) a comfort thing. She walked them to the door. Edd was just playing with a giggling jim. Kevin chuckled and thanked Stacy then out Jim's stuff in the trunk as edd properly put the car seat in the back then buckled jim up. Jim was giggling and happily kicking his feet. Edd chuckled at the happy baby then got in the front with Kevin. They both took a deep breath "well...here we go" edd gripped his hand as they pulled out of the parking lot and headed home.

Edds parents left their house in his name,which he was thankful for, so when he and Kevin decided it was the right time,Kevin moved in with Eddward. They got all new furniture so the house would have that modern clean feeling to it that edd liked. He and kevin shared his parents old room.

When they got to the house,they took jim inside to show him his knew home. They took jim upstairs to doubleDs old room,which was currently a quest bedroom, which they were soon Going to turn into Jim's room. Edd hesitated for sanitary reasons but then he let him crawl around the floor to explore his new room. They then all sat on the bed and Kevin looked at edd "so...I guess this is it...we're parents now" doubleD nodded "no turning back" he said in a slightly uneasy tone. Kevin pulled him into his arms "hey...everything is going to be ok...it's just one kid.i mean how hard can it be raising one kid?"

*15 years later*

Hey! So this is a 'plim' (plankxjim) stRoy with some KEVEDD in there. I know it starts out kinda slow but please bear with me! It's my first EEnE fanfic ^^


	2. Chapter 2

"Jiiiiim! Breakfast!" Edd called from the kitchen stove.

Jim perked up from his desk in his looked at his book,not really wanting to stop reading it but sticking a book mark in between the pages anyways. "Coming!" He called back as he bolted out the door and ran down the stairs as fast as his little legs would carry him. Yah jim was 16 already,and yet he was still so small. He wouldnt have minded a thin body but His head only reached 4ft5inches, and his natural baby face didnt help any, Which Irken him sometimes but he didnt pay any mind most of his days.

He stepped into the kitchen to see both his fathers was sitting at the dinning room table venting to Edd. "I'm telling you 'D'! I don't think I can help this guy! I mean he waltze right into the gym and came up to me all like 'hey.i want to compete in the iron man race coming up in a few months.i heard you were a good trainer from my friend!' This guy is skin and bones! " Kevin groaned. Edd shook his head "I'm sure you can do always do" edd said in a calm voice knowing it wouldn't stop Kevin from venting. Kevin shook his head "I asked him what kid of training his had before. Guess what he said?!" Kevin didnt even give Eddward time to answer "he said 'I go to the gym a few times a month!'...a few fucking times a month!" Eddward snapped his head to glare at Kevin for his vile language. Kevin sighed and sank a little in his seat and muttered a "sorry" knowing double D hated when he spoke that way in front of jim. Edd nodded a little then brought his plate over and sat it in front of Kevin "well I guess you have your work cut out for I suggest you eat. As you know breakfast is a vary vital mean of your day!" Eddward said with a small smile and went back to get his and Jim's was already seated. After setting Jim's food down he went back to get them all drinks. Jim happily dug into the blueberry pancakes.

Kevin began to eat his breakfast. Eddward brought back three glasses of milk and gave one to each. They ate peacefully. Edd spoke again "so jim. How is your physics class?" Jim looked at Eddward "great! " Jim began to tell Eddward what they were learning that week.

•meanwhile•

"Alright plank! I'm leaving! I already registered you into Johnny's old school! You know how to make brake fast! Ill be back later tonight! Bye son!" Planks father called in his vary think Russian accent,then like that he was gone.

Plank groaned in bed. He turned to glance at his clock only to see it was 5:45am. He growled and tried to go back to sleep. Only to fail after 10 minutes or so. He sighed,damn his father waking him up so early. Plank sat up an stretched his arms. He twisted his back to hear a bunch of cracking noises. Once he felt he had relieved every crake in his body he stood and went to take a shower. He stood in the water thinking. Another school. This was his third school to move to . His first school was in Russia. He had stayed there until he was in 8th grade. Then he got the terrible news that his mother had died... His watched his father crumble at the news. Then one day his father told him that he had a cousin in America and that they were moving there. They first went to Florida where his fathers cousin 'Johnny' was living. They stayed there for a couple years and plank had gotten used to it. When Johnny met plank he said that he reminded him of his old imaginary friend he ust to carry around with him so he naturally called him 'plank' and that is how he got the name. To tell the truth plank didn't mind it, in fact he preferred the nick name.

He liked Florida. He would jog on the beach every morning. He didnt have any friends which he preferred but He liked the beach. So of corse he wasn't exactly pleased when his father told them they were moving again. Johnny had told his father about this nice house that was currently on sale. In fact it was the same house he lives in when he was a kid. His father listened to Johnny and decided it was time that he an plank started to do things on there own now. So with a little of Johnny's help he bought the house and...well here they were.

Plank turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist. He looked at his clock and saw it was close to being 7 now. School started at 9 so he had time. Plank got dressed in his regular attire that consisted of a dark grey shirt with a leather best over it. His black fitted pants with a couple chains hanging from his belt loops and pockets. He put his steal toes leather black boots over his pants. They only about 4or 5 inches below his knee. He slowly make his way down stairs while drying his hair with his towels then tossed his towel in the laundry room.

He made his way in the kitchen an made himself a bowl of cereal.  
He stood in the kitchen  
And ate his food. The after he looked at the clock a he had just enough time to walk to the school and be there on time. He put his dishes away then grabbed his backpack and stepped outside,locking the door behind him.

"Alright Jim! I'm leaving! Have a good day!" Eddward had called. Kevin already left and now all Jim ha to do was get his stuff together and then he could leave. Jim ran up stairs and grabbed all his books and papers and put them neatly in his backpack. Jim smiled as he put his shoes ok and left the house locking it behind him. He turned an started to walk down his side walk just in time to see another boy exit his house. Jim gave a confused look since he had never seen him before. He looked at the tall boy and grew slightly jealous at his hieght. Jim estimated he was about...6ft2inches maybe? He would have to get closer to him to get a better estimate but all he knew was that he was certainly taller ten the average teen.

Jim kept to the other side of the street as they both walked in the same direction. Jim wondered what grade he was in. Most likely 12th grade seeing that he look older then jim...then again...everyone looked older then jim. Jim sighed and kept walking taking his eyes off the other.

Little did he know that when he looked away...the other fixed their eyes on HIM. Plank looked at te other acrossed the street. He knew the other had currently been looking at him but plank decided not to look back until he was sure the other had looked away. Plank moved his dusty blonde hair out of face. He squinted his eyes a little and focused on the short one. What was a child doing walking alone? He was no older then 8 or 9 at the most! Planked humphed 'bad parenting' he thought and turned his gaze back to the sidewalk. He headed for the high school and was a little surprised when he saw the shorter one going in the same direction...were the high school and elementary schools close together? Plank google mapped his new school and no other school was around that he saw...where was the other heading? He was obviously prepared for school yet...he seemed to be heading the wrong way.

Plank grew more curious by the minute. The boy seemed so confidant in his direction. Plank was confused.  
Plank grew even more confused when he saw the little boy walk onto the high school grounds and walk straight inside. Plank sighed and took his eyes off the boy to take in the school in front of him. Two story building. Typical red bricks with white brick trimming. The school colors everywhere. The schools logo in the big front lawn. Everything was pretty normal. Plank walked inside and glanced around not seeing the smaller boy anymore. And adult probably helped him find his way to here he needed to be. Plank went to the office an got his schedule from the desk lady. He looked at it. History. Plank sighed. He hated history. Why focus on the past when the world was trying so hard to move forward. It was like they where trying to hold themselfs back by looking in the past. But plank shrugged it off and headed up starts to the class. When he walked in everyone's eyes directed at him. He was late and he expected this. He looked at the teacher and gave her the note. She nodded as she read it then after quickly crumbled it into a ball almost violently

"Ivan denforth...sit down" she said in a cold stone voice and he did as told. She faced the class "class! Most of you already know my name but since there seems to be a newest addiction to our group I will say it again! My name is ! Vantery! Not Vanity! Not Varsity! Vantery! Now that is addressed we shall get back to the lesson at hand!" She began to ramble about something that plank cared nothing for. And even though he found himself bored,the class went by quickly. And since he was new he didnt have to do really any talking, Which plank was thankful for.

He looked at his next class and it was mathematics. Plank was a little better at math so he was a little more at ease. He walked to the door and entered and went to the teacher who seemed like a 'ok' lady with carmel brown skin. He had naturally dark brown hair with nice brown eyes. Not to much make up. Her hair retched her shoulders and I'm like the rest of the teacher who wore skirts,dresses,pant suits,or more formal office type clothing,she wore a pair a nice dark blue jeans and a nice,plain,royal blue t-shirt with a pair of nice blue convers. She was no older then 28 plank thought. Se smiled at him "Ivan? " plank nodded and she nodded "we'll class is about to a seat Right over there" she pointed at a desk. Students flooded inside and to seat by seat and plank just watched. The teacher looked at the clock "we'll class it's time to began! " she called and the class gradually silenced " there is a new student here sooooo...you know what that means! " she called and suddenly the students all grinned and got up from their seats. They started to move the desks around plank away. Plank grew confused. They all gathered around plank it what felt like a judgement circle. The teacher spoke up"you must be wondering what's going on. Let me explain! You see at the beginning of the year I did this with the rest of the children! I told them to get in a big circle with on person in the middle and one by one thy all have to say their names as fast as they could! And if you could introduce yourself before the next person says their name, to atleast One Person before the last sit sent in the class...I would give you 20 bucks...on the spot. It's tradictional! Got it?" Plank raised an eyebrow but then he wasent one to turn down a challenge. He nodded once. She smiled "alright! Ready kids?" They all nodded and the first one started "Joey!" Plank started to open his mouth but what cut off my the next " Amy! Cindy! Trina!" This proved to be more difficult then expected. Every time he went to say his name the next student cut him off with their name. And in no time the lay in the circle of doom announced their name. Plank lost. The teacher chuckled "we'll to bad. That was fun! My name is Victoria. Alright students! Desks back in place! The students did as told . Everyone took their seats again. Just then someone opened the door and the teacher spoke again "your late. Where were you?" "Sorry! I had to run a note for ! " a tiny voice spoke which caught plank attention and he looked "alright well take a seat" is was the small boy. He REALLY went to this school? Interesting. Wait. There was another student in call. Planks lip twitched up into a smirk. He watched the small boy take a seat in front of him. Plank stood and stood by the boy "hello." He said in his natural deep voice "my names Ivan...call me plank" he said in an almost demanding tone. The teacher looked at him confused.

Kim froze at the ore ticket intimating voice then lifted his head to look at the vary tall boy. He swallowed  
"j-Jim" he studdered out. Plank nodded then walked over to the teacher confusing everyone. He held out his hand. Victoria raised her eyebrow up at him "what is it?" She asked "I believe you Owe me 20 bucks...I introduced myself before the last student said his name." He said and the whole class gaped at him including jim. Most of their jaws slack as the teachers eyes widened in realization. She smirked "...your right." She said and a few students gasped as she pulled out her purse and took a fresh, crisp 20 Dollar bill from her wallet. "Here you are. Hopefully your as good at math as you are at taking my money " she chuckled and he smirked walking back to his seat. Jim watched him until the boy took the seat behind him. Jim dared not look. He could already tell that this new student,or plank as he said he wanted to be referred as , was going to be an interesting person. "Who can answer first?! " she quickly wrote a problem on the bored that read :  
[(3*√2)*(5*√5)]^2/[(√3)^4] .

Jim read the problem and did the work in his head. The rest of the students wrote it down an did it on paper. But his father taught him how to do it in his head. He smirked and got the answer and he quickly shouted it out "250!" "250!" Two voices seemed to shout out and jim froze. Someone else got it as fast as he did? The teacher smirked "great job jim! Plank! Excellent!" Before he could stop himself jim tired his whole body to face a smirking plank. He gaped. Plank looked at him then back at his paper with NOTHING on it! Jim was more amazing.

He was right...

This student WAS interesting...

VARY...interesting...


	3. Chapter 3

Jim tried to keep his focus on the lesson for the rest of math but not only was he itching to sneak a peek back at the strange student behind him...but he also felt as though the one begin him was looking at him. Of corse it could jut be the fact that plank sat right behind him. Jim tried to shake the feeling off and do his work silently. The class went slower to him then usual. But when it did end jim quickly it his stuff together and tried to bolt out of the door as fat as possible. Maybe he could see ve- "oh jim! Could you come here please!" The teacher called. Jim stopped in his tracks and sighed 'great'

When class ended,plank sighed and put his stuff in his back pack. He watched jim get his stuff together quickly. The teacher came over to plank "plank?" Plank looked down at the short teacher "plank do you have your locker number yet?" Plank nodded. She smiled "we'll backpacks arnt aloud in class. A silly rule I know but it is a rule non-the less. Do you know where your locker is?" Plank shook his head. She nodded and looked around for a moment then her face lit up "oh jim! Could you come here please?!" Plank saw the short boy stop in the door way and sigh. He saw the boy turn and walk up to the teacher curiously "yes?" He asked in his small voice. The teacher spoke again "could you show plank where his locker is? I'm sure it would be much appreciated" she smiled.

Jim knew Victoria enough to know that that wasn't a question. It was a demand in a nice tone of voice. Jim swallowed a little and nodded . Jim lead plank out the door and plank fallowed silently "so what's your locker number?" Plank handed him a small piece of looked and nodded " " Jim walked down the hallway with plank by his side. Jim glanced at plank a couple times but plank just kept his gaze forward. Once they got there jim stopped and gave plank back his paper "alright. Well your combination is on the back of the paper and Im assuming you know how to open it. If you need any help my locker is just right over there and you can ask me. Or you can ask any other student and I'm sure they will I guess ill see you later" Jim waved and left to go get the stuff out of his locker.

Plank watched him leave to his own locker. Plank Looked at his numbers . It took him a few times but he got the hang of it an he put his back pack in his locker then looked at his schedule again. Gym. He smiled a little. He could defiantly do that.

Jim watched as the taller one walked away to his next class. Jim sighed and put stuff in his locker then took out the books he needed. He closed his locker only to have a pair of hands suddenly cover his eyes. Jim grinned "your ridiculous! First of all your the only one who hangs with me! Second your multitude of bracelets covering your for-arms was a dead give away!" Jim heard an 'aww' and the hands uncovered his eyes and let him turn around "vex!" He said happily and hugged the other ad she hugged back "hey jamster!" Jim rolled his eyes "hey! What's up?" Vex was Jim's only friend. If you saw her from afar you would think se was one of those emo kids. But when you got to know her she was probably the perkiest, light hearted, silly,happiest person you could meet. She had light brown skin with razor cut hair that was dyed to be gumball pink. She wore think eyeliner dark clothing with black and pink shoes and bracelets. She was only A few inches taller then jim . She over all looked like a black and pink hot mess but jim didn't mind.

"Come on! Library! Cristi is expecting us! " vex said and drug jim down stairs. Jim rolled his eyes and let her,trying hard not to trip and roll down the two flights of and Jim volunteered at the library for their third period. "Sooo...what's new? I haven't seen you since like...YESTERDAY! " she chuckled and jim rolled his eyes again "same old same old...well...actualy" vex perked up "ooooooo! Do tell!"

Jim giggled "I haven't said anything yet" vex scoffed "you sad 'well,as actualy' which means there's SOMETHING new! So tell!" Jim giggled again "alright! There's a new student in my math class! And he lives right down the street from me! " she gaped "ooooo! Is he cute?! What's his name?! Is he cute?! Did you talk to him?! Is he cute?!" Him went wide eyes at all her questions "vex calm down!...his name is Ivan...but he told me to call him plank...no we didnt talk really...and I just met him! How do you expect me to call him cute at first glance?!" They both giggled as they entered the library "oh please! Being cute has nothing to do with 'getting to know' someone...it's appearance! Duh!" Jim rolled his eyes "not true! Once you get to know someone, things that they do can be cute. You know. It might be something they do out of nervous habit or just something they do because they want to. And it might not be cute to anyone else but because you KNOW that person,you could think its cute" vex shrugged "yah true...but my question still stands!" Jim sighed "I don't know" he rubbed his arm " he seemed more...intimidating...then cute...I think hes one of those punk kids. I means he's got the clothes! The Mohawk...although his Dosent stand straight up...I don't think he wears gel...anyways. He just has that look...I also noticed he Dosent talk much. " vex scoffed "not like you would give him anytime to! Chatterbox!" They both laughed as started to fix the books.

•meanwhile•

Plank was standing there watching ever one else panting. They had jut ran laps around the school about 3 or 4 times. Everyone else was out of breath looking like they were about to die but plank just stood there not even sweating. Not to mention he was in front of the group about 50 feet the whole time practically looking like he was just jogging. Which is what he was doing. The coach came up to him "dang kid. You can run! You should try out for track or football! I coach the football team. Come and see me sometime after school alright?" Plank looked at him and nodded. Football? He never thought about it but it was a offer he could try out. He was in a new place. New school. Why not try new things. His father would probably encourage something like football anyways. Plank decided to see tht man after school like he had offered. The coach began to yell out exercises. The class groaned but plank did them mindlessly. He thought as he worked out.

After gym everyone changed back into their regular clothes. Plank looked at his schedule, had advisory now. Plank sighed 'oh great' he hated advisory. He stepped inside and the teacher greeted him. He wasn't really listening. Something about how she was so happy about a new wonderful student and how she was here to help...her name was Mr. Cady? Woman's name but Ok. After that was done plank took a seat in the back ,right corner. The teacher said that this class would be spent as a study session which meant he could do whatever the hell he wants on his phone while the rest of the students talk or text or read,basically whatever until class was over.

Plank got out his had a vary nice phone,yet he couldn't call or text anyone because the only number on his new phone was his fathers. So plank settled for a game as he sat there.

Jim sat there in advisory.

He had asked vex to sit with him at lunch like always but she told him that she had lunch detention because of some shit she did. She was thank full it was just lunch detention and not after school or Saturday detention,other wise she would have to explain it to her parents and jim knew she hated talking to her parents about that kind if stuff. Jim understood so he didn't complain. So jim sat in his advisory reading the book he currently was reading.

Kids talked and talked but he didn't mind cause he blocked out all the noise. He sunk deeper and deeper into his own little world. So deep that he could practically watch his book play out like a movie right in front of him.

It was marvelous.

But it ended all to soon as the school bell rang him from his thoughts. He groaned in frustration "right when I was getting to a good part" he whined "well i'll just read it during lunch." He told himself as he collected his things and left. Jim had his book pressed tight against his chest with both arms crossed over it to insure it Doesn't fall or slip away from him. Jim didn't eat the lunch at school. His father made sure of that by sitting him down one night and telling him some quite disturbing facts about the food they gave at schools. After that night, Jim didn't care to much for eating lunch at school. He always had a good brake fast which lasted him until he got home. So jim made his way out of the school building and into the resting area for the students. Jim found a Nice shaded tree with a bench under it. Jim sat down an opened his book to continue. He closed his eyes for a moment to block everything out. Slowly noises faded and his body became calm. His pulse even might have lowered a little more. Him then opened his eyes once more an focused on the words that filled the pages.

Plank walked into the lunch room which was filled to the rim with students talking so loud you could even hear yourself think. Plank groaned as a string of Russian curse words left his mouth. Walking to the door. Once plank stepped outside he felt a breeze of peace pass him and he walked to a empty place on the grass. He sat down with one of his knees propped up. He got out his phone and put his headphones in. Turning his music up all the way. He kept his blank expression as he glanced around. Then all the sudden...his eyes caught green. And not just any green. It was THAT green. The special green. Plank started to think to himself 'special?...what makes it so special?' This confused plank. But he wouldn't deny it. Denial was for questioning. And questioning was for the unsure. And if you were unsure...you had no business thinking about it this deeply anyways...or at least that's what plank told himself to keep his mind from wondering to much. He didnt know why he found THAT green special but he knew he did. Now all he had to do was find out WHY.

Plank didnt know how long e was looking at jim and his 'special' green little head of hair...but it must have been long enough to notice because the next thing plank knew,he was staring into Jim's big green innocent eyes. He was fidgeting in his seat,obviously uncomfortable by the pair of golden honey eyes just staring at him. Plank sighed 'maybe i should...go up to him?...and do what plank?...stare at him again?...just at a closer distance?yah that's cool'

Planked groaned and got stuffed his hands in his pockets walking over to a shrinking jim. Was he cowering? I haven't done anything to him...yet. He's already scared me. Plank stood infront of Jim looking down at him.

Jim swallowed thickly as he watched plank. Why ha he been staring at me so...so...oh what's the word?...so intensely ? As if he was contemplating something Vary now he was standing right before him...still staring. "Uhhhh...c-can I help you?" Jim asked softy which got the others attention " really. This seat taken?" Plank pointed at the seat next to him. Jim looked at the vacant seat next to him then back at the taller "n-no...you may sit" plank nodded once then sat. Now things were even more awkward. But jim had noticed something. Planks voice. He wasn't American. He had an accent...what was it?...Russian? Sounded like it but plank didn't talk to much so jim didn't know or sure. So he just sat there. Not even reading book anymore. His curiosity picked at him. He really wondered if plank was Russian or not...well there was only one way to find out. And that was to ask. Jim hesitated for a moment before just asking "так ... Ты русский?"

Plank froze. No. No way did this kid just speak Russian. Seriously?And the kid asked if he was russian ? no. Plank took a chance an looked down at the smaller one to see his face completely serious about the question. Plank was shocked so say the least. "Yes I am...how could you tell?" Plank could see the boy visually relax. As if a big bolder had been lifted from his tiny shoulders. He responded "we'll even though you do speak English vary well. You still have a Russian accent. Plank nodded 'of corse! ' plank spoke again "well how do you know it?" At this Jim chuckled "my father is quite the academic enthusiast. He encouraged me to learn as much as possible to ensure a bright future for myself . I know 5 different languages. Russian,Spanish,English,Turkish, and French. " plank would show it since he master the art of the poker face but inside he was quite impressed. 5 different languages by the age 16. What else did this boys brain posses? "I see. So I'm assuming you must have a large verity of knowledge at your disposal?" Jim chuckled "not as big as my fathers but I'm getting there" he said in a happy tone. He didn't want to seem tence around plank so he tried to just act as happy as ever.

Then there was that awkward silence again. Which Jim hated! He liked feeling happy and positive. Not uncomfortably unsure. It practically ate at him. Jim desperately searched for something to say "you know...no one has ever won that game in math class. " that seemed to get the tallers attention so he kept on "everyone was quite amazed. especially the way Victoria acted. I mean shes a vary nice teacher. My favorite actually. But do not get on her bad side. I hbe not witnessed it but a few students in other classes have. But don't get me wrong! She's wonderful! It's just that nobody expected her to react that way! Everyones jaw practically hit the floor...metiforicly speaching of corse! Their jaws went actualy on the floor! That would be unsanitary! I mean and for that to actually happen the student would have to drop to the flor for his jaw to reach it! " now he was just rambling the first thing that came to his head and that wasn't good so he quickly shut himself up "I'm so sorry! I'm rambling! Il just shut up now" he but his bottom lip.

Plank raised an eyebrow as he listened to Jim go on. The kid couldn't stop talking. Not that plank minded. He didn't do much talking and he was glad someone else was willing to do it. He found his lip twitching into a small crocked smile. But then jim started to pedal back. And fast. He soon was silent and plank found he didn't like that. He didn't know the kid but silent didn't seem like something he did. It didn't fit him. "No no...it's fine. I don't mind." He said softly in almost kind-ish voice.

Jim perked up "really? Alot of people hate it when I start to apparently I can't stop" Jim giggled at himself. "Of corse I noticed you don't do much talking yourself...in fact I've only heard you say a few sentences...I like you. " Jim said nonchalantly. "You know what else I noticed?" Plank gave him a 'continue' look and jim did "I noticed that your quite good at math yourself. Plank shrugged as if saying 'I'm ok' an jim scoffed "are you kidding? Don't act so modest! Your as good as I am! Or even more so! I saw your paper! You were doing math like it was nothing! " Jim smiled wide at him and plank smiled a little and rolled his eyes like 'oh please' " you know you should give yourself more credit!" Jim said in a matter-of-factly tone. Plank spoke "we'll I'm not good at everything. Just math really. The rest just-" the bell cut plank off . Jim sighed "we'll. I guess ill see you later? " plank looked down at him for a moment as if contemplating this...then nodded. Jim smiled wider "cool! Bye!" Jim grabbed his book and hugged it tightly to his chest once more. He ran off to his next class.

There was something about Jim's smile that was contagious. It made plank wanna smile to. Not that he smile alot. Just a crocked smile. No. His smile wasn't all that he kept his smiling to a minimum. Plank noticed that when him smiled,it made his cheeks more round just making his face look even younger. It was...cute. Plank shook his head and tried to not think about it to hard. Planks face turned back into his stone emotionless one. He stuffed his hands inside his pockets and wet inside to his next class.


	4. Chapter 4

The day went on. Jim an plank had their last period together but it was rather uneventful due to the fact that plank sat in the back and Jim sat in the vary first row. Taking notes like his father had told him to. At the end of the school day jim packed his stuff and left. He didn't engage himself in any after school events so he could just go home. And he didnt waste any time to do so. Not wanting to deal with the other larger males in the school. He met up with vex and they walked together until they got to her house she departed herself and he walked to his own home alone. Not that he minded . Jim was used to it.

But plank however got his stuff together and went to the gym to meet up with the coach like he said he would. He made his way a crossed the basketball Court and to the coaches office. He knocked lightly on the door only to have it slammed open a second later. If plank was startled he didn't show it. He just looked at the eye level coach with a blank face. The coach grinned "hey! It's you! Glad you came! I was hoping you would today! Cause its football practice today! I was wanting to see if you would like to try out...play a little...you know! See what it's about! And I wanna see if your even good!" The coach laughed but plank remained the same "so what do you say?" The coach asked. Plank looked at him for a moment before nodding. The coach slapped his back "that's what I like to see! Alright! Lets go outside!" Plank fallowed him out the doors and over to the football field where the rest of the team was already warming coach looked at him "so I just want to see how good you are with a ball alright? " plank nodded and the coach called a few players over. Planked sighed 'well you can only make one 'good' first impression ' he thought to himself . That day plank joined the football team. The coach was amazed. He wasn't quarter back but he really didn't mind. He just knew his father would be happy that he finally engaged himself into something. The coach told him that he would get his uniform by the next practice and that he would tell him when they practiced. Plank had nodded then made his way back home.

Jim decided that it was a nice day so he grabbed his book and made his way outside. His parents still wernt home but he didn't mind. He smiled non the less. He walked down the street and made his way to some tall trees. He pushed his way threw a bush and under some tree branches to reach an old park. Nobody ever used it and so the trees and bushes just kept growing so that no one could even see the park anymore. So jim claimed this park to be how own. His special place. Jim believed that everyone needed their own special place. He dusted off a seat on the swing before hopping on. He opened his book and began to read. Although suddenly he didn't feel like reading. He sighed and just put the book down and pulled out his iPhone from his pocket. He put some music on and put the earbuds in his ears and began to swing. He listened to his music in peace,humming along to the song as he swung. "When you leave my colors fade to Grey. Numa numa ay~" he sang softly to himself. He loved this song. Of corse there were many versions of it. But he had almost all of them. He had the original and then the English version. He had the female version and then the one with Riannha in it. And although he loved this song he found his own mind wondering off to somewhere else.

Plank.

Hmmm...what an odd nickname. Jim wondered how he got it but he didnt think to hard on it. But he soon foun himself thinking about vexs question. 'Is he cute?' She kept asking and

Honestly jim didnt know if he would describe plank as cute. He was right before. He was vary intimidating. Yet after their encounter at lunch he kinda changed his viewing on plank. He seemed more approachable now. Before lunch he had told vex he seemed like a punk kid but now...it seemed that was just his style in clothing and the way he held himself. Jim mentally cursed himself for judging to quickly. And just looks! He sighed...but what if the lunch thing was just a one time thing? What if jim was right and plank was just some punk who happened to just need a place to sit today? 'Whit if Jim was just over thinking all this?!' His conscious screamed at him and he pouted. Why was he even worrying about it? Plank was jut another new student. Nothing to pay any mind to. It was vex! Her and her nosey questions,and putting ideas in Jim's head! And it didnt help that they had talked about relationships a few days ago. How they both needed boyfriends and stuff like that. Jim told her that he was trying to focus on his study's and didnt have anytime for things like that. Of corse that was just an excuse. Jim honestly wouldn't mind having a boyfriend. But who would want a short hyperactive nerd for a boyfriend. Vex had told him she could see right threw him and she was right. She told him that he had 'cuteness' on his side and that he would be surprised how many guys like their partner to be short. He sighed,highly doubting it but he smiled and thanked her support anyways. That was only a couple days ago and now he was kinda hanging on hope from her words. Maybe she was right? Maybe she was wrong? Who knew?

Jim rubbed his temples only to realize he just have himself a headache. He groaned and got up getting his book and headed back to the house. When he got closer he saw a sporty red charger and a crisp clean (like always) black mercedes benz in the drive way. Jim smiled "looks like he brought the business car Home today. " he chuckled and jogged to the house. As he passed Kevin's pepper red charge he noticed some dirt spots on it "oooo~...dads not going to be happy about that" he chuckled and went inside. Him placed his stuff on the coffee table in the living room. He heard his parents in the kitchen. He smirked hearing Kevin getting a lecture about how one should appreciate and keep ones car CLEAN...again. Kevin sat there at the dinning table. Arms crossed like a child in time out for not cleaning their room like told. Jim smiled and stepped Into the kitchen "hi!" He called getting both parents attention. Thy both smiled and Kevin ruffles his hair "hey. Back from school?" Jim shrugged "I went to the park after wards. It's nice outside" Eddward nodded "I observed that as well! I even had lunch outside the building today! " Jim slyly smiled "feeling rather adventurous e today are we?" He said sarcastically and edd returned it right back it him "exciting isn't it?" They all laughed.

Eddward sat down by Kevin and Jim sat a crossed from them. Edd folded his hands "so how was school today? " Jim tried to stay calm about it and just shrugged "oh it was normal..." Both of them nodded expecting that answer "...although" Jim continued. Which had then both perk up. Jim sat back "...there's a new kid in my math class..." Edward smiled " is their name? Did you welcome them nicely?" He questioned and jim but his lip "we'll...his name is Ivan...but he told me to call him plank...and I THINK I was nice..." At this both parents froze. Kevin spoke first "...did you say...plank?" Jim glanced at both of them and nodded. Kevin and Eddward glanced at each other "wasn't Johnny's imaginary friend name plank?" Eddward asked and Kevin nodded "totally...wow...weird" Eddward nodded "agreed" Edd looked at him who was confused "so you said his name was Ivan yet...he preferred the name...plank?" Jim nodded and he pointed at the door " lives just down the street"

Now this made both parents go more wide eyes " is starting to get weird..." Eddward stood "Jim. Would you mind showing me the house?" Jim nodded and got up walking outside with his parents fallowing closely behind.

Once outside he pointed at the house he saw plank exit that vary morning.

Eddward nodded "ok Kevin...now it's was Johnny's old house if I recall correctly." Kevin nodded "you recall correctly double dork." He teased making Edd pout at the old childhood nickname but then smiled at the memories. But the smile quickly faded "wait...but Johnny had no children...and isn't he in Florida?" Kevin shrugged "maybe he moved back..."

Jim was so confused. Who's Johnny? What did he have to do with plank?


	5. Chapter 5

Kevin and Eddward decided to see if it really WAS Johnny. So now they were approaching the house plank had came out of. Which made jim nervous. He bit his lip as he tagged closely behind his parents. He had protested but both his parents were stubborn as mules when they made up their minds. When they got to the door it was Edd who stepped a few steps back as if trying to hide his presence. Kevin went to knock again but then a man answered the door. He was older then Kevin and edd but not by to much it looked. "May I help you?" He said with his vary think Russian nodded to himself ' planks father' . Eddward noticed this right away and he smiled and reached his hand out "oh hello. We just came over to see our new neighbor. Hello. I'm Eddward and this is my husband ,Kevin. " the man shook both their hands and Eddward stepped to the side "and this is our son, Jim "

Jim's eyes traveled up to a vary tall mans face 'now I see where plank got his tallness.' Jim gulped and help out his small hand so the other mans,quite large, hand could engulf it. His hand shake was firm. "Hello" Jim said softly. The man said 'hi' back "my name is Ivan" Eddward smiled "oh, just like your son." The man looked confused and a but taken back "yes...how did you know?" Edd put his hand behind Jim's back and pushed him forward "well my son is apparently sharing math class with your son. " the man nodded then suddenly jolted like he just remembered something "oh! Where are my manners?! Please come in." He gestured inside and Eddward looked at Kevin who nodded and they all entered. Jim was a little less then comfortable about the whole situation. But what could he do? What did he want to do? Planks father offered then drink but they declined as they all sat in the living room. Jim's parents and planks father started to talk. Jim just sat there awkwardly. He glanced around the room. Their living room was pretty nice...except for a couple stray cans of soda which he (and no doubt his father) was itching to pick up and throw away in its proper place.

"Here. Let me introduce you to my

Son " Ivan said which made jim perk up and stiffen 'oh crap' jim thought to himself. Ivan called him "Иван! сына! иди сюда! у нас гости!" He smiled at Eddward and Kevin who smiled back. It took a second but then foot steps could be heard coming down the hallway. Plank stepped out and almost did a double take at jim...string on HIS couch. Plank looked at his father then back at the people in his living room. He father smiled "Ivan. This is the 'Barr' family. They live just down the street. They were neighbors with Johnny when they were children. " his father explained. Eddward nudged Kevin and got up "hello. My name is Eddward and this is my husband. Kevin. " he shook his hand then Kevin's. Kevin said 'hi' then they both sat down "and you probably already know our son, Jim" Edd gestured to Jim looked like he was sitting on the most uncomfortable couch in the world...which kind of amused plank. He nodded and looked at his father again. His father spoke to him again "son. Why don't you and jim go talk while the adults talk?" Plank gave his father a weird look before he gestured for Jim to fallow,then began to walk back into the hallway in which he just came from.

Jim gulped. Edward gave him a look then practically shoved jim in the direction plank went. Jim uneasily fallowed plank as he heard his father say "my apologizes. Our son can be rather shy sometimes" they all chuckled which made jim pout. He wasn't 'shy'...he was just...cautious...is all. He saw plank go into a room and jim hesitated once more before going into it himself. He knew exactly which room he was in. The room had one full size bed,a desk,a tv with a PS4 with plenty of games. The closet filled with clothes,was open. Same with the draws. There was still a few boxes that had yet to be opened , on the floor. Plank was already back to hanging his shirts in his closet. Jim stood in the door way and watched him. Plank either didn't notice or just didn't care. Jim bit his lip then took out his phone and texted vex.

To vexi : hey! OMG! Your not going to BELIEVE where I am right now!

Jim sent it then looked back at plank who had finished that box and opened another. It only took a couple minutes before his phone vibrated.

He looked at the text.

From vexi : ooooo~! Sounds juicy! Do tell jimster!

To vexi : I'm at planks house! In his room! (I know what your thinking and NO none of that is going on!)

From vexi : *rolls eyes* oh please...dot act like you don't WISH any of that stuff is happening ^^

To vexi : 0/0 ugh! Why you say that? You and Your vile thoughts!

From vexi : hehe ^^ now it's gunna he stuck in your head! Maybe encourage you to finally take some action!

Jim growled and scowled at his phone as if it were vex herself. Plank noticed this and looked at Jim "uhhh...you can sit on my bed if you want. " he said kinda awkwardly since he saw jim 'growl' at his own phone. Jim looked at him and blushed at his own behavior "oh uhh...t-thanks..." Jim said and sat on the edge of planks bed. Well more like crawled on top of planks bed. He figured since plank was so tall, he had a taller then normal bed. Once situated he kicked his feet back and forth. Jim was a vary hyper,and talkative person so naturally he hated silence. And to say the least,this silence...was killing him after a few minutes. He but at his lip looking at the floor. Thinking about SOMETHING that may start up a conversation. But what if plank didn't want to talk? What if he just wanted to get his room finished? What if trying to start a conversation with plank just make things more awkward? Jim cursed himself for asking so many questions he just simply couldn't answer. He sighed not even noticing plank looking at him.

Plank watched him crawl up in his bed. It was obviously to tall which plank thought was kinda funny. He had continued hanging his clothes until he took another glance at jim,who was kicking his feet back and forth,his soft leafy green bangs hanging slightly over his eyes , gaze to his own feet shyly and a thin glaze of blush coated on his cheeks. Plank took the scene in. It made his jaw clench in focus. It was absolutely adorable! And the fact that it was on HIS bed didn't help at all. Plank tried his hardest to shoo the thoughts that invaded his mind , away. But he failed. Just like he failed to take his eyes away from the smaller one. Plank couldn't put his finger on it but there was something about jim. What was it? Oh how it itched at plank. Jim was so...so...small?...no...child like?...closer but still no...innocent?. Was that it? Innocent?! That was it! That's was plank saw. He didn't even need to know the kid to see how innocent he was. Which intrigued plank. Everything about Jim screamed 'innocent' from his clothing to the way he carried himself.

Amazingly green eyes met golden ones. And to plank it was like everything communicated...yet no words were spoken. It amazed plank how much emotion could be in one pair of eyes. But he didn't seem emotional. He seemed blank at the moment. But plank could see past that. Jim was struggling with something just as hard as plank was about this. Plank watched as cheek turned a darker shade of blush and a small shy smile appear as if everything was just fine. Which plank couldn't tell if it was or was not. But that didn't matter night now. Plank just knew he had made up his made. He knew he liked how innocent jim was. So...plank planed to keep him that way. Silently vowing to himself that he would protect that innocents no matter what it took. If he got a few acts here and there from it...he didn't mind. And maybe plank was thinking to over protectively of the kid. they weren't even friends...yet, but he didn't care. As long as Jim remained innocent jim. He was good.


	6. Chapter 6

Jim was still thinking to himself but then he noticed the sound of hanging clothes and hangers seemed to stop. Jim's curiosity got the better of him and he looked up only to see that look again. That vary same look he got at lunch was Right there. Those golden eyes temporarily paralyzed him. The eyes that belong to a stone cold face...they held so much emotion and intenseness it was almost frightening for Jim. Yet he found he couldn't...no...he wouldn't look away. They held him captive in their glow. He felt a small smile escape his lips and no doubt his cheeks were glowing red. But jim didn't want to think about that to hard. Because for some reason...he liked the way plank looked at him like that. It made jim feel that he had the taller ones full attention. Like jim was the only thing in the world. It made him warm inside. The kid of warmth that's was fully welcomed to jim.

But that ended all to soon.

"JIIIIIIIM! Jim son it's time to take our leave! " Eddward called. It seemed they have ended their conversation with Ivan. Sudden coldness sprees into Jim an this feeling was not at all welcome. He frowned a little when he saw plank look away to the door. Jim sighed and got up. He walked to the door then stopped. He turned slightly to look over his shoulder to plank. He seemed...sad also...but he still had no emotion on his face. Maybe it was just jim wishing plank was sad that he was leaving...which seemed to make jim feel worse. He mustered up a fake smile and slightly waved his hand "...ill see you at school I guess. Bye plank" he said softly then left the room to go back with his parents. They all shook Ivan's hand then left. And while Jim's parents talked about how it was such a 'coincidence' that they be here and how Ivan was a 'lovely man ' or a 'nice dude', jim just thought about plank. Thinking back to those eyes that possessed him.

Plank was indeed sad when he heard Jim's parents call him. He hadn't even got to talk much to him...of corse that was probably his own fault. But still they didn't have that much time. Plank watched jim hop off his bed and walk to the door. And the way the boy said his goodbyes. So shy. So soft and quiet... Plank could die. But all he did was give a slight wave back. He stood there froze in his spot. The image of Jim smiling at him, engraved in planks mind. His heart thumping,threatening to brake out of his chest. Surely it was not healthy for a heart to change speeds so quickly. Planck sat on his bead where the other had been just five minutes ago. He sighed 'this needs to stop. It can't be happening. Correction. It shouldn't be happening. I don't even know him. I'm not one of those people who believe in that 'love-at-first-sight' crap! ' plank knew he told himself he would protect jim and he would keep to that...but he knew it would just be one of those 'in the shadows' things. Plank got up and went to see what his dad was getting for dinner. He walked into the kitchen as saw his dad ordering pizza. But he seemed to be having trouble. Sounds like they can't understand him since his accent. It made plank chuckle and walk over and take the phone "Что вы хотите?" He asked his father.

"Я хочу одного чучела. глупый человек по телефону, не могу понять." Plank chuckled and nodded "sorry about that. We would like the stuffed pizza. Yes. No. No mushrooms. Ok thank you." Plank hung up . His father chuckled "thank you. " plank nodded "it's will be here in 30 minutes." They both sat at the table. Planks after nodded "alright...so. This jim person. You seem him at school?" Plank froze slightly stunned for a minute. He didnt expect his father to ask him about jim. He looked at him and nodded "yes.i did" planks father continued "smart one he is. His fathers told me some about him. Said he was first in each of his classes. Said he volunteered at the library. Said he also knows 5 almost 6 languages including Russian. Impressive no?" Plank nodded. "Vary...I joined the football team today" he visually saw his father perk up "you did? Well that's great jr.! I didn't know you even had an interest in the sport! Do you need anything? Supplies of any kind? Maybe we should bye some weights for you. Sound good? This is great Ivan! I knew one day you would come around. In fact! I will go order the weights right now! We will put them in garage? No? Good" his dad walk off. What had just happened? Planks mind was still trying to process. One moment his dad was talking about how impressive someone else was then the next plank was suddenly the greatest child in the world. Maybe he should have join a team a long time ago. Maybe he could get a car now...to make sure he get to football practice that is. Plank chuckled a little and went back to his room.

"Jim! Hun it's time for dinner!" Eddward called. And jim was there is no time. He had been studying in the living room and the kitchen wasn't but a few feet away. He smiled "finally! The smell was killing me!" He chuckled and stepped into the kitchen only to have his father stop him from sitting "oh jim. Could you please go get your father. He's in the garage again. I swear he is obsessed with getting that bike fixed. I don't know why he Doesn't just bye a NEW one" Eddward said still focused on dinner. Jim chuckled and left to do as told.

Eddward felt a small smile graze his lips. He knew EXACTLY why Kevin wouldn't bye a new motorcycle. And he knew why he wanted to fix it. Old memories flooded his head and he practically melted at the feelings that came with them. All those times he and Kevin would pretend to run away from it all on that bike. He always told Kevin that is was useless to fix that old bike and it would be better to just get a new one but he knew Kevin never would. Everytime Kevin would just look at him and smirk and would say " no matter how broken down and beat this old bike is...no other bike could ever be better...not a chance " it warmed Edwards heart to no end knowing after all these years Kevin still held as strong feelings for him as he did when they were mere teenagers.

All the sudden he felt a vary familur pair of lips on his cheek and even if Kevin always did that it never ceased the flutters in his stomach. It made him grin a wide gap toothed smile and looked to the face of the man he loved so deeply. They all sat down at the dinner table and talked and laughed. It was all any family could want...or at least it's all THIS family wanted and its what they had. So Eddward was content.

(I'm so sorry guys this took so long! I really am! Things have been really crazy lately and I just haven't been feeling all tht well. It is now really hard to write this story and especially THIS chapter at the end. I cried all thought the end with the little KEVEDD part cause...to be honest I have had my heart broken recently. It was pretty bad and...it's left me pretty broken. And to write happiness like this and know...I have none of that...it just...REALLY hurt. Ill continue because I just really need to...for the people who actualy like this...ill continue for you. Even if this might make me cry many more time...ill still do it :.) geez I really wish I could stop crying :( )


	7. Chapter 7

weeks went by quickly. Jim absorb himself into his studies as his father taught him. Still first in every class yet... Now he had a challenger in math. Which he more than welcomed. Sure he was sweet and caring like his father Ed but doesn't mean he wasn't anything like his other father Kevin. Everyone knew Jim had a competitive side to him. Of course he wasn't want to engage in physical sports activities but in the academic...if you tried to challenge him there then just prepared to be shamed. Everyone knew this to be true when a girl last year but the name is Cindy, new of course, challenged gym in a debate only to leave in tears. not only did Jim get every student on his side, but for an extra measure he proved everything she had presented to be very wrong thinking and named all the reasons why. And everyone agreed as usual, even the teacher couldn't fight his was the last time someone challenged him...until now that is. Plank was closing in on him which only made Jim bump himself up more. it was exciting. Overtime a silent friendly rivalry formed between the two. Which they both can enjoy and look forward to.

Since everyone has gotten used to being back at school both Jim and plank have gotten their own friends and their own things to do... well Jim just stayed with vex. even if she encouraged him to go out and meet people he kindly rejected and she was always say the same thing " how do you expect to get a boyfriend if you aren't willing to go meet somebody?!" Jim sighed " I know! I know! Look... How about... Next party you go to. I'll come to. Sound good?" he smiled as she squealed and knodded " awesome sauce dude! OK! You promised! No backing out now! Alright dude I gotta go! I'll catch you later!" she waved and ran off. Jim chuckled and went to his locker to get his lunch.

Plank on the other hand had made friends with the rest of the football team and even some of the guys from the basket ball team. they had all pretty much gotten used to plank expressionless face and demeanor. they question him at first but he would just shrug so soon they all left it alone. Which he was thankful for. He went almost to every party he got invited to which is pretty much every party since being on the football team provide him with much attention. Not that he did much at parties. He didn't participate in any of the games or activities, mostly just stood in the background watching the rest of the teens get hammered and he just idly sipped at his drink. he was never one to get drunk around people. On occasions he would do so alone in the privacy of his own room. Rarely though. He knew he did stupid things while drunk. Thankfully this week there weren't any parties, plank let out a huff of breath as he got his lunch then made his way to the lunchroom.

Ever since hejoined the football team his father made him "health" lunches to help him get into shape. he groaned mentally knowing inside his bag there be an apple, a sandwich with plenty meat on it, and a protein shake. He stepped into the rowdy cafeteria and was about to go to the jock table as usual but something made him stop. He looked over his shoulder just in time to see a short body with a head full of unique green hair. Then he looked an inch lower to see the angelic face that could steal anyone's breath...or at least that's what plank thought. He watched as the cutest boy in school made his way outside. He hasn't talked to him in weeks. Yes he had done what he vowed and silently protected Jim from afar. It didn't take much since height alone made him intimidating but the power that came with being a jock made it that much more easier. When he saw the sign of another male starting to pursue the small boy in hopes to hurt him All plank had to do was get his attention and shake his head as if saying ' No. Your not' and that was it. But that was all he had to do with a little Brainiac. He glanced over at his usual table seeing the rest of the team trying to usher him over but...he just didn't want to go anymore. He ignore the calls he got and made his way outside. He look to the bench he knew jim Sat at only to find it empty. his eyebrows furrowed forward as he looked around. He walked this way and that until he saw small figure sitting on hill next to the school. the site for some reason gave the jock relief. He approched the hill and the closer he got he realized how much more relaxed he was, and that the boy was studying during lunch. his knees propped up the book in his lap with a small container full strawberries he was eating on, not even noticing the taller male in front of him. plank watched for a second as Jim grab the strawberry and brought it to his smooth slightly pink lips to take another bite.

Plank found himselfsilently wishing he could be that strawberry. He shook his head of such thoughts and sat next to the smaller one making him jump at the sudden company. "Oh! P-plank! I didn't see you." Plank almost melted when the other smiled up at him. "What brings you over here?" Jim curiously asked and plank shrugged. Silence broke out which neither liked. Plank looked at the book Jim had. Jim look the book then back at plank " oh! Uhhh...I'm studying for science class. It gets quite entertaining for me" plank nodded in understanding. "How have you been plank? You know I heard you joined the football team! How is that going for you?" Plank shrugged "...its...it's nice. I'm good at it...or that's what coach says." Jim nodded "well im happy for you...what about life? How is it treating you?" Plank nodded "its good." Jim chuckled "...girlfriend yet? There's lots of pretty girls here." Plank glanced down at the sweet inoccent little face and shook his head . Jim's eyes widened in shock,and more to himself...hope. "Really? I mean that's kinda unbelievable since I mean...your tall,strong,smart,athletic. Your pretty much the while package! Who wouldn't want to go out with that!?..."

Silence flooded the air. Plank was wide eyed and Jim just started to realise what he just said. A very bright blush started to appear on his face "oh my... . .so sorry! I didn't mean to invade your personal life! It really isent any of my business! I jus-" plank cut him off "its OK...I'm flattered really. A short cutie like you thinking I'm the total package? That's awesome." Plank smirked down at him. Jim blush grew darker at the taller ones words 'did he really just say that?' A small shy smile grew on his face until he just couldnt help but giggle. "I'm not that short!" He defended making the other laugh. Plank stretched out his legs and leaned back, supporting his upper body with his fore-arms on the soft grass "your kidding right? When I first saw you I thought you were a lost kid in the highschool" he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Jim slowly took in planks long lanky toned body. He could practically see the muscle under the clothes. It wasn't until plabks words registered did he snapp back to reality and pout "hey!" Plank snickered. Jim couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head. He nudged the other playfuly . plank looked up and golden honey eyes locked with beautiful jade...'yah...I should eat lunch out here more often'

(OK guys! Sort for such a long wait but here's the next chapter! I hope I didn't disappoint! I and reeeeally hope I'm not taking it to fast! I'm pretty much gotten over my heart brake since the last chapter and am ready to continue! ^w^ and I just want to say those of you who have supported me in this story "you know who you are ;)" THANK YOU! AND TO EVERYONE WHO ENJOYS THIS STORY! if I take to long updating this story and you want to me hurry...let me know! I'm am more then happy to revive such messages! I even told someone that they can even say something like "bitch! You better have the next chapter up by Sunday!" And I would respond! Of course they are to sweet to say such things but point beung! If you express to me your joy for this story and that you wish to have more! I will happyily and willingly try my best to get it out there! ^^ alright well! That's all! Enjoy!)


	8. Chapter 8

(OK! here it is! I know I kept you all waiting long enough and I'm so sorry! Thank you to all of those who encouraged me to write this next chapter! You all are amazing! Thank you!

NowI hope you all are happy to finally see some progress with the relationship! Exciting is it not?! Haha xp also sorry for any mistakes I made or missed! I try! Please don't kill me! Alright! Enough from me! ENJOY!)

the next few days plank did as he said he would. Although he didn't see him much out of school, plank sat with jim every lunch. he would get his home packed lunch then without hesitation past the jock table and exit outside. He didn't have to look around cuz he knew the one he left his friends for would be waiting for him, which was a pretty damn good feeling. Plank would make sure to be quiet because the other would most of the time be doing homework or reading a book and he liked to watch him at times like these. Jim look so at peace. Like even though he was working to take in every bit of information he could , it still look so effortless. It wasn't until the other would notice plank would he be able to see those beautiful Jade eyes that hid under those long black eye lashes. Then he would see that smile, the one that was so bright that put the Sun to shame. If plank hadnt master the poker face he would be visibly melting. Plank watched Jim stand with his stuff. "Bout time you got here. the hill we go then?" Jim started to walk but plank stopped him "no...lets ...go to the tree." Jim raised an eyebrow but then shrugged "alright. Let's go" he said happily.

The two walked side by side. Once there plank dusted the leaves and dirt off of the bench for Jim who chuckled "why thank you good sir~" plank blushed as they both sat. Jim started " so. How was your day so far? Mine was kind of boring... Except...well I was passing the teachers lounge I heard someone crying. I was really sad at first because I stoppedand listened and apparently is divorcing her husband of 30 years. Which I thought was really sad at first until I heard her say 'I told him all he has to do is let me add that extra room! He wouldn't even be doing any work! None of this would be happening if he would just let me have my 'kitty wonderland'! ' I was so confused at first but then I realized that she was leaving her husband of 30 years because he wouldn't let her build a theme park for her cats! How preposterous! Not to be a mean person or insensitive to other people's feelings but I'm surprised he didn't leave her first! I'm correct am I not?" plank just listened and nodded like usual.

Jim pulled out a container filled with fruit. Grapes, watermelon, honey dew, Kiwi, strawberries, raspberries, and blackberrys. Plank looked at the bowl "...you like fruit alot huh?" Jim chuckled "I do! Like my father says 'fruit are earths natural candy'!" Plank chuckled and rolled his eyes. Jim smiled up at him "you want some?" He offered the fruit. Plank shrugged " yah sure. why not." But before he could even move his hand to grab one, Jim had already grabbed a kiwi slice and put it next to Plank's mouth. Planks eyes widened at the action and couldn't help but blush a little. He set there for a few moments just looking at Jim. He noticed the shorter one grow more uneasy as the time went on and so did the the bright red blush on his cheeks. Plank finally opened his mouth to take the kiwi. Plank didn't avert his gaze though and it was then that Jim quickly looked away. And that just wouldn't do for the taller of the two. He nudged the other playfully "hey...you OK?". Jim was hesitant but he looked back at plank shyly and nodded "yah,I'm OK" plank gave him a small smile which made Jim feel a lot better. Jim smiled brightly up at him. They both sat in silence like this for a while. But the silence wasent awkward or uncomfortable. No,it was nice. The two just enjoying the others presences and that was the exact moment that plank came to terms with himself 'I like him...a lot...I mean damn...I don't went him to smile like that to anyone but me...I want him to be MINE... and no one elses ...' And that was it. Plank made up his mind '...I'm going to make him MINE'

The two finished their lunch then hesitantly departed from each other. Jim walking to the next class and plank walking to his. Not like he paid any attention, No. He had more important things to think about. Like how he was going to get Jim to see what he wanted or how to ask him out or to see if Jim even LIKED him like that! Just thinking about it made his head hurt. Plank wanted to be with him ,yes , but he didn't want to just ask him out only to be rejected and loose Jim completely. Just the thought made him sad. Plank sighed and ran his fingers threw his hair. This was going to be harder then he originaly thought. First things first though. He had to get the little brainiac alone... Outside of school. What could he do? Should he just go up and ask him to hang out? Ice cream? No. Sounds to much like a date. Don't want to scare him off. Plank grew frustrated. Until last period that is ,science, thats when Jim came in. Right when he saw that head of green hair , all tension left his body. For once plank was glad Jim sat front and center of the class cause no one even noticed that plank had starred at the back of his head threw the whole class period. Didn't want to seem like a creeper but he couldn't help it! The boy had absolutely had all his attention now. If Jim randomly got up right then and told plank to go jump off a cliff...honestly he would probably do it faster then a heart beat. No hesitation. "Alright class! I'm giving you homework on what we learned today!" The teacher called. Planks eyes widened ' crap! I didn't pay attention to any of it!' Plank sighed for what seemed to be the hundrith time today. He got handed a sheet of paper filled with questions ,front and back. He looked back at Jim who was smiling down at his homework as if it was already finished.

Planks eyes widened once more as he got an idea. He couldn't help his lips slightly twitching up into a small unnoticed smile. Once class dismissed , plank made fast movement and went to his locker. He did what he needed then locked it again before speed walking outside. Yes it was stalker-ish that plank knew Jim would pass here. But how could he protect Jim if he didn't know where he was at all times?...or atleast that's what he told himself. He waited and kept peeking around the corner he was hiding behind every time he heard the door open only to see random students. Soon enought though the one he was waiting for stepped threw the doors , and thankfully for plank he had his nose deep in a book so he didn't notice the taller one waiting. Plank took quick action and took out his phone and stepped right in Jim's path and acted like he was dumbly standing there looking threw his phone. And just like he thought he would , Jim walked right into him causing him to stumble backwards before plank quickly reached out and caught him , steadying him again. Jim now starred wide eyed up at plank "I am so sorry plank! I should have been watching where I was going!..." Plank shrugged "oh and" Jim continued after picking up his book "nice reflexes" he smiled brightly. Plank shrugged again "comes with being a football player" Jim rolled his eyes "oh please. Fast reflexes don't come from sporting endeavors! It comes from your brains natural instinct to protect. Your brain merely lashed out knowing what to do before your subconscious could even realise it." Jim chuckled then continued walking.

Plank stood there stupidly for a second before quickly chasing after the other. Once next to him plank spoke up "so uhh...I was wondering..." Jim glanced back up at him for a moment "yes?". Plank scratched the back of his neck "well. We both know I'm 'OK' at math but.." Jim smiled widely "you are excellent at math!" To Jim plank looked nervous "what is it plank?" Jim asked trying to push it out of the taller. Plank sighed 'its NOT a DATE! just studying! Stop being a wuss!' He mentally pep talked himself then spoke again "its just, I'm not as good in science and came to see if you could help me with tonights homework" plank finally said and then let out a breath he didnt know he was holding. Jim brightened back up "thats what you look so nervous for?! Of corse ill help! Im glad you asked me." A faint brush of blush coated jims pale cheeks. Plank looked like a bolder had been taken off his sholders "thanks jim". Jim shrugged "anythung for my favorite jock~!" Jim giggled into his hand, something plank noticed he did sometimes. It was adorable non the less. "Alright. Your house or mine 2×4?" For a reason unknown to plank his mind flipped right to sex at that question. He shook his head trying not to picture such things with such an inoccent soul...though plank would be lying if he said the idea of taintung the small pure being wasent a turn-on. Plank started to think of all the ways he coukd make jim his. How the boy would react. What he would say. What he would do...all those position's-"mine" plank said to himself but before he could take it back Jim smiled "alright. Your house it is. Took you long enough to answer." Jim walked right up to planks door once they were there.

Plank tried to swallow the lump in his throat 'Great! just Great! Plank you need to learn to shut your mouth EVEN MORE!' he mentally scolded himself . He quickly unlocked the door and the two stepped inside "my dad is at work so he won't be back until late" Jim nodded in understanding "mine too. Well that's OK! Just means no interruptions!" He said happily to planks dismay. 'great! Plank you perv! Why did that sound so...suggestive? Maybe its just me...yah! Its just me and my messed up brain!' They both went to planks now put together room. Jim instantly hopped onto the bed and bounced a little "man. I love your bed plank! Its bouncy...but sturdy. Its nice!" Jim said innocently and plank groaned mentally 'this is going to be a looking study...someone! Quick! Save me!...or else someone will soon have to save that little tease of a boy BOUNCING on my bed!" He pleaded in his mind. But he knew no one would come , which only made him want to pounce the boy even MORE! He groaned.

(Hope you liked this chapter! I am currently working on the next already so keep that in mind.^^ idk when it will be up but it WILL BE UP later! ^^ alright! Bye!)


End file.
